


Past Revelations

by DeathByShyKid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV Show), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Ben and Klaus, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, after season 1 finale, apologetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: Klaus and Ben have a moment after they become kids again.





	Past Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> After Netflix's release of The Umbrella Academy, I just couldn't help myself. Klaus and Ben are my two favorite characters – I just really love their character dynamics and friendships. I've fallen for this show and I just know that I'm probably going to be producing some more fanfictions for this fandom but, until then, have this one-shot!

It was almost four in the morning, the moon gone for the night. There were no stars out and everything was way too calm for the storm running over Klaus.

There're so many thoughts going through him at this very moment. The man – no, preteen; he's smaller now with the mind of an adult. He sighs to himself and rolls onto his side. When Five reversed time, brought them back to a time when everyone was together and alive – twelve-years-old he'd guess – their father had been furious, all for the wrong reasons, of course. That man had never been sensible and Klaus doubts that he'll ever be.

Sir Hargreaves was mad only because it was past curfew and there were seven children out of their beds.

He might've laughed in his face had it not been for the fact that Luther and Diego were ready to climb down the man's throat for everything that's about to happen in the future. Alison still looked a little pale from their near-death experience and Vanya was still unconscious – Klaus didn't want to think of what could have happened if she was awake then and there. And as for himself?

Ben had pulled him into a side hug, smaller and vulnerable now in a younger kid's body. His eyes held age and his face still morphed, folding under the pressure of death from the future. Klaus had held him close then, unsure of himself at that moment. He had always been able to see Ben, had since his death only a year or two from now and only just recently had he actually been able to  _feel_ Ben.

It felt nice to give the kid a hug and, if they stayed like that for a little  _too_ long, no one commented on it.

The next hour of their new lives – or would it technically be their remastered lives – went by too quickly to really pick and prob at what actually happened. Klaus couldn't seem to get his head in the right place, mind playing his older life over and over – his hatred towards his father, his fear of dead people, his drug addiction, going back in time the first time, falling in love, Dave's death, and the lack of care anyone had for him save for Ben.

The only thing he remembers truly is that their father told them to go to their rooms for the night, saying that they'll discuss why he never told them about the apocalypse in the morning. That was around midnight – four hours have passed since then and Klaus is still awake.

"Can't sleep?" The voice is almost two octaves higher than it should be, but it is both familiar and a comfort to hear his voice.

Klaus turned over in his bed, sitting up. Years have gone by since the last time he's been startled by Ben showing up unannounced. The two shared a gaze before the taller of the two boys shifted over in his bed, patting the mattress. The Asian took the sign and moved to sit beside his brother, almost instantly curling in on himself the minute he sat down.

They were quiet for a while, idle in their movements and running wild in their thoughts. Ben leaned against his brother, sucking in a shaky breath. "It's weird." He eventually mumbled out once the silence finally overcame him.

"Yeah…" Klaus mumbled out, eyes unmoving from its spot burning holes into the floor.

"I'm alive." Ben glanced up at the previous junkie, " _We're_ alive."

He nodded, swallowing thickly, "Everything's going to change. We're all going to change."

"Maybe this was for the best. We all get a second chance." The shorter boy hurried out, voice frantic and eyes wild.

Klaus rubbed his face, "Ben…"

He glanced up, "Yeah?"

"I'm scared." His voice was broken, hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Of what?"

"Myself… what I'm capable of." Klaus swallowed thickly, eyes a bit watery, "Why is it that, even when I've overcome my fear of the dead a-and I get a chance to start over, that I… I just want to be numb again."

Ben sighed heavily, "Klaus…"

"I was twelve when I started popping pills. I know where they are and… and I can't bring myself to throw them away." He sucked in a breath, rubbing his eyes furiously, "I've been sober for almost two… three days, maybe? A-And… And I feel  _great_  but… I don't know."

Ben laid an arm around the other boy's shoulders, his small arms barely making it around the entirety of it, "Look, you're going to be okay. You just need some more time – I think all of us are going to once we sort through all of this in our own way."

"And what if my way is just drugs again?" Klaus turned towards his brother, the boy's hand slipping from his back.

"Then… Then I'll just punch you again!" The black-haired boy concluded, hands making small fists of determination.

He laughed out a breath, wiping his eyes of any tears threatening to spill over, "Do you… Can you throw them away for me?"

Ben nodded instantly, "Of course, where are they?" He got up to turn on the lights in order to find them easier.

"There are two bags taped behind that poster over there," He pointed to one of the three posters on the wall, Ben making his way over there, "I've got pills in a Tic-Tac container in my sock drawer, first one on the left, and another taped up underneath my bed." The room fell silent as his brother moved around the room, collecting Klaus' drug of choice. As for Klaus, he sat almost completely still on the bed, quivering slightly.

Ben gave his brother a look, eyebrows furrowed in with concern, "I'm going to flush these down the toilet, be right back."

"Yeah…" Klaus managed to strangle out, moving to lay down on his bed. The other boy wasn't gone long, coming back looking a bit more relaxed with a tinge of exhaustion in his eyes.

"Mind if I lay with you?" Ben asked quietly, "I don't… I don't really want to be alone right now." The only response he got was Klaus shifting over to make room for the other boy. The dark-haired kid flicked off the lights, moving to lay down beside his brother.

"Isn't this weird for you?" Klaus questioned almost silently, hugging himself somewhat, "I kind of expected you to leave me now that you're, you know,  _alive_."

"Why's that?"

He huffed out a laugh, "Isn't it obvious? For almost twelve years, I was the only one who could see or speak to you. I was your only contact with the living world. I just thought that… now that you're alive that you were finally going to get to be with everyone else and leave me."

"Klaus, look, I… just because I've been on your ass for twelve plus years doesn't mean that I'm just going to drop you now because I'm alive." Ben turned his head toward his brother, "It just means that I can finally see the rest of my family, you included."

Klaus nodded slowly, eyes staring at the dark ceiling, "I'm sorry."

"Elaborate."

"I'm sorry I kept getting high every time you wanted to talk to me." He spoke slowly as if the words were painful for him to say, "It was weird not having you around for that year I went to Vietnam and... I took for granted every single one of our conversations."

Ben nodded, "You're forgiven. I just hope that this won't happen again."

"Me too."

"We should get some sleep." The boy stated.

"I guess…" Klaus shifted on to his side, staring his brother in the eye, "And Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… Thank you for putting up with me." Klaus smiled slightly.

The corners of Ben's mouth lifted a bit, "You're welcome."


End file.
